mergedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Merge Dragons!
Merge Dragons! is a mobile game for Android and iOS. Gameplay The object of the game is to merge items in sets of 3 or 5, in order to create higher items and dragons. The main location for merging is the Camp, where the majority of dragons that you hatch can be found. You can buy new items here which will enhance your camp in many ways. The "ultimate goal" with merging is often the Wonders of the Dragon World, or the highest leveled dragons. Description Discover dragon legends, magic, quests, and a secret land of entertainment and mystery in the world of Merge Dragons! where you can combine everything into better and better things by matching and merging! In a mystical world hidden among the clouds, the vale of Dragonia flourished. Then evil Zomblins cast a void across the vale. The only hope to heal the land rests in YOUR magical power to MATCH ANYTHING -- dragon eggs, trees, treasures, stars, magical flowers, and even mythical creatures. Match eggs to hatch helpful dragons, then evolve them to discover more powerful dragons! Figure out challenging puzzle levels: match the Gaia Statues to win, then bring rewards back to your Camp to collect and grow. What will you discover as you match your camp to perfection and nurture your dragons? Development The creator of the game, Ray Mazza, has stated that the original inspiration came from The Sims Social and SimCity Social, two games which he worked on. He noticed that players felt frustrated when they ran out of building space. Another point of inspiration was Triple Town, where you make matches and merge items in a time limit. He got the idea to combine the pair. Originally, Mazza wanted the creatures in the game to be monsters, with the same diversity as that of Pokémon. But when the walking frames proved too difficult, he switched to using dragons, where flying made it easier to animate, saving precious time. When creating a prototype, images from other games were used as placeholders, until game testers were finally satisfied with it. At this point, money was put into the official artwork. The game took 3 years of development to create.https://appolicious.com/a-conversation-with-ray-mazza-the-mastermind-behind-merge-dragons/ Special Events *Magic Moon Event *Halloween Event *Thanksgiving Event *Ancient Games *Christmas Event *Zen Dragon Event *St. Valentine's Day Event *Easter Event *Earth Day Event *Toy Event *Fairy Event *Summer Event *Pet Event *Chinese New Year Event Current Version Android WHAT'S NEW in Version 2.6.0 In this exciting new version of Merge Dragons!, you will have the opportunity to experience the Easter event, and meet the hoptastic Bunny Dragon! - Merge your way through the event for limited time items, and merge your way to this event’s special dragon - the Bunny Dragon! Once you have this update, you’ll also be able to meet the Basket Dragon in the store! - Some translation errors for Turkish support have been fixed. iOS What's New in Version 2.6.0 In this exciting new version of Merge Dragons!, you will have the opportunity to experience the Easter event, and meet the hoptastic Bunny Dragon! - Merge your way through the event for limited time items, and merge your way to this event’s special dragon - the Bunny Dragon! Once you have this update, you’ll also be able to meet the Basket Dragon in the store! - Some translation errors for Turkish support have been fixed. Category:Merge Dragons!